


For The Damaged

by imbabyy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Based on Carrie, Bullying, Child Abuse, F slur, French tweek headcanon, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Fanaticism, Swearing, Telekinesis, They say fuck a lot :/, Why Did I Write This?, bc why not, carrie-but tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbabyy/pseuds/imbabyy
Summary: At age 16, Tweek Tweak began to manifest supernatural abilities.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on a whim after watching Carrie last month and it's been collecting dust in my files so I decided to tweak( heh(; ) it a bit and post it.  
> btw I copied how Stephen King divided his chappies cuz i found it easier to distinguish scene changes, but if u guys dont like it, imma change it c:
> 
> also yes- tweek is part french in this fic. Why? Idk it doesn't really contribute anything to the plot, I just rlly like this headcanon skmksdmkandfjs

**_1_ **

August 18, 1979

As the sounds of laboured breathing and grunting ceased, came the cry of an infant.

The doctor lifted the child as he cut the umbilical cord, and placed the child in the mother's arms.  
Richard— who was standing by the door, too squeamish for the sight of birth, immediately sat by Helene's side, placed his arm around her shoulders and under her arm while they cradled their child together.

By now, the doctors and nurses have already left the room to give the couple privacy.

They watched in pure awe as their child began to calm down and fall into slumber.  
"What should we name him?" Helene whispered into her husband's ear, not taking her eyes off her baby.  
"Tweek?" Richard whispered back, chuckling quietly.  
Helene turned to face her husband with a look of amusement on her face. "You're not very creative, y'know that?"  
Richard grinned at her, "I know, I know."  
"What about Sacha?" Helene suggested, looking back at their child. "Too girly." Richard teased. "Hmm, well what about Jeanne? It was my mamé's name."  
"You're gonna name our son after your grandma? In that case Tweek's still better." Richard joked.  
"Since we can't agree on anything, why don't we just use both names?" Helene suggested facing Richard as she continued to cradle her newborn.  
Richard hummed and stroked his chin, as if in deep thought. "Tweek Jeanne Tweak. Not bad..."  
Helene looked back at her child who was already fast asleep and smiled.  
"Bienvenue au monde petit cherie."

**2**

It was a bright and sunny summer afternoon at Stark's Pond, where the Tweak family sat in the field on a white blanket surrounded by food placed in tupperwares.  
"Happy birthday, happy birthday... happy birthday to you!"  
"Make a wish, Jeanne." Helene cooed into her son's ear.  
The little boy stared intensely into the five rapidly melting candles of the yellow frosted cake, fiddling with the ears of his brown teddy bear and then blew.  
The fire was snuffed and the couple cheered for their baby boy.  
"Hold on, let me take a picture!" Richard quickly scrambled through his messenger bag, reaching for his camera.  
Once he brought out his camera, they got into their poses. "Okay, in three, two, one."

4:38 p.m.  
It was already getting dark.  
By now, they've already finished all the food they brought and were already packing up.

As they were walking towards the other side of the road where their car was, The little blonde boy accidentally dropped his teddy. He let go of his mother's hand and stopped in the middle of the road to pick his teddy up.

_It all happened so fast._

Before he knew it, horns were sounding and he was pushed back, falling near the concrete sidewalk.  
He heard a scream. It was loud and full of agony. Slowly, he lifted his small body from the rough asphalt to see what the commotion is all about.  
And there she was, his darling mother in a puddle of red, limbs contorted into unnatural positions. His father, wailing on his knees.

People passing by began to crowd. 911 was notified by a bystander of the incident. People watched in pity and curiosity at the happening. Some approached Richard while he cried in hysteria.  
Minutes later, the sounds of an ambulance's siren approached.  
Paramedics immediately went towards the woman's mangled corpse.

No one seemed to notice the little blonde boy sitting on the side of the road, his knees and elbows scraped, trying to comprehend what just happened.

**3**

Never in Richard Tweak's life has he ever imagined to be a 26 year old widower, and he never imagined that his child would be the reason as to why this all happened.

Richard quietly entered his son's room and stood by his bed.  
Soft breathing and quiet murmurs came from the sleeping boy's mouth. He must be dreaming.

Richard sat beside his son, quietly observing his features. Curled tufts of golden blonde hair framed his face. His small button nose twitching every now and then.  
He seemed to have cried a while ago since his eyes are slightly puffy. Richard smiled, his son inherited most of his mother's features.  
He continued to watch his child sleep while gently stroking his hair. His eyes trailed towards the discarded pillow on the edge of the bed.

He slowly reached for the pillow, and brought it onto his lap.  
  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He lifted the pillow to his chest, slowly bringing it to his son's face.

"Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name."

Closer.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven."

And closer.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us."

_And closer._

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil..."

And he stopped.  
The tears he was holding back began to well up in the corners of his eyes, as he stared at his son's sleeping face. Arms still suspended in the air, his hands gripping the pillow with great force, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks and onto the green duvet. Drop by drop.

He brought his arms down, continuing to dig his nails further into the pillow.

He was _weak._   
Lord, forgive him for being weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably be slow since I have a thesis to do and 3 speeches to write hhhhhhfml
> 
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!! I rlly want to improve my writing skills since I've been writing shitty creek fanfictions since 2014 and have never posted them for fear of my writing being absolutely abhorrent. English isn't my first language too, so if you notice any grammatical errors, feel free to tell me!


	2. Deodorant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said it's not gonna be like carrie? Never mind, it's totally gonna be like Carrie.  
> It's gonna be a mix of Carrie 1976 and 2013. ALSO I haven't copyread the bathroom scene yet sooo there might be mistakes?

**1**

Present day— February 23, 1995

Tweek never liked pools.

The strong scent of chlorine irritated him and the tight dryness that came after soaking in the chlorine infested waters made him feel like his skin was going to rip apart at any moment.

Sounds of teenage boys whooping and splashing echoed against the walls of the natatorium while they played water polo. Tweek stood in the corner of the pool, quietly observing them.  
"Don't be afraid of the ball, boys." Coach Garrett yelled over the noise.  
They pass the ball a few times before someone on the left side hit it too hard and sent it flying towards Tweek's direction. Tweek braced himself for the impact but was relieved when the ball landed on the water in front of him. That feeling of relief didn't last long as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Alright Tweek, you can't stand on the sidelines all the time." Coach Garrett said.  
Tweek grabbed the ball before it floated away. The boys started whooping as he walked closer to his team. "Tweek, serve." Coach Garrett said as he swung his whistle back and forth.  
"Do it Tweek!"  
"Wooh!"  
"Yeah!"  
He took a deep breath and threw the ball upwards, before it could fall, he hit the ball as hard as he could.  
Instead of going over the net as he intended, it went straight towards Kyle's forehead.  
"What the fuck, man?! Jesus.." Kyle said as he rubbed at the spot the ball hit.  
Cartman laughed at Kyle while grabbing the ball. Kyle shot an annoyed look at Cartman and punched him on the shoulder.  
Cartman diverted his attention towards Tweek who was quietly laughing with him.  
He threw the ball back at Tweek, hitting him on the chest.  
"You eat shit, Tweek Tweak."  
  


Showers started turning off one by one. Almost everyone had showered by now, except Tweek, who was sitting on the bench in front of his locker with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Have you seen that new game—"

"—you should've seen the size of those b—"

"— yeah man, and I was like—"

"—she was such a—"

"What are you waiting for, Tweek?"  
"Huh?" He looked behind him to see Butters already finished getting ready for the next class.  
"W-well, bell's in 12 minutes so you should really get movin'."  
Tweek weakly nodded and headed towards the now empty communal shower.

It didn't take him more than five minutes to finish showering.

He dried himself before stepping out and once again draping his towel over his shoulders as he walked hunch backed to his locker to get dressed.

By now, almost everyone had left for their next class. The only people left in the locker room were Cartman's gang, Craig, Clyde, and a few other guys Tweek wasn't familiar with.

Standing in front of his locker, the word 'FAGGOT' was written in big red letters on its door. He sighed and opened it.  
He took out his clothes and put his towel on his waist, carefully stepping into his boxers, in fear of someone seeing his genitals.

After putting on his pants and his slightly oversized button up shirt, buttoning only the top portion, Tweek looked around to see if he could borrow deodorant from someone.

The person nearest to him was Clyde, who was talking to Craig at the moment, probably something about football. Tweek decided to wait till they finish their conversation.

"Dude." Craig noticed Tweek looking at Clyde and pointed at him.

Clyde turned around and glared at Tweek, "The fuck you looking at?" He snapped. Startled by this, Tweek began to slightly tremble, "I-I-I just wanted to ask if I could borrow some deodorant?"  
The expression on Clyde's face softened, he smiled at Tweek, "Why didn't you say so?"  
Tweek let out a quiet sigh of relief. The universe was being somewhat kind to him today.  
Clyde took the deodorant out of his locker and extended his hand to Tweek.  
Before Tweek could take the deodorant, Clyde pulled his arm back and threw the deodorant directly at his head.  
"Keep it. I don't want your faggy germs on me."  
"Jesus dude." Craig snickered.  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Clyde stood up, putting his backpack on.  
  
"You're mean.." Tweek whispered with his head faced down, fingers fiddling with the hem of his button up shirt.

Clyde and Craig stopped in their tracks, both turning to face Tweek.

"What did you just say?" Clyde said, walking closer towards Tweek.  
"What you did wasn't.. very good.." Tweek mumbled, avoiding Clyde's intense gaze.

Clyde lifted him by the collar, leaving Tweek with no choice but to look at him. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
"Nothing! I'm sorry!" He whimpered, trying to loosen Clyde's grip on his shirt.  
"Please let go!"  
"What's going on?" Stan asked.  
Tweek looked to his side to see Cartman and his gang. "Help me!"

"Little Tweeky here thinks he can stand up to me." Clyde tightened his grip on Tweek's collar, making Tweek struggle against him even further. "I-I never said anything like tha—" Clyde slammed him against the lockers, knocking the wind out of him. "Can you?!"  
The panic that he was trying so hard to suppress finally took over. "NO!!!" Tweek began to cry and thrash violently, he looked pathetic. "LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!"  
"How about no?" Clyde said in a mocking tone. "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"  
"Stop shouting, you fucking pussy. He isn't even doing anything to you." Craig said, looking irritated.  
"Let's get outta here." Cartman said.  
"Have fun Clyde." Stan said as they walked towards the exit.  
Fluorescent lights began to flicker and the doors of the locked lockers began to shake, as if someone was prying them open.  
"What the fuck?" Kenny said, looking incredibly confused.  
Tweek continued to sob and thrash against Clyde's unrelenting grip on his collar. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
"Just let him go, Clyde. We're late to class." Craig said.  
"Fine— ow!" Tweek scratched Clyde's hand, and of course Clyde's immediate reaction to this was to punch Tweek in the face. Twice. "Piece of shit!" "I'M SORRY!"  
"What's with all the commotion here?!" Coach Garrett suddenly burst inside the room. "Oh shit.." Craig whispered under his breath. "Mr. Donovan, principal's office, NOW!" Coach Garrett shouted.  
"This isn't over Twitch." Clyde finally let go of his collar and walked out. "Everyone else, go to class!" Coach Garrett shouted.  
Tweek slid down onto the floor and put his legs to his chest as he continued to sob.  
"Let's get you to the clinic, alright buddy?" Coach Garrett said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. Tweek nodded and slowly stood up.

They arrive at the clinic where the nurse immediately treated Tweek upon arrival. Tweek quietly sat on the infirmary bed, holding an icepack against his face. The bed's curtain was opened revealing Coach Garrett. "I told your father about the incident. He's going to be picking you up in a few minutes." "...okay."

It didn't take long for Richard to arrive.

**2  
  
**

"I'm sorry you had to come to school today, papa." Tweek said meekly.  
Richard sighed and squeezed Tweek's hand. "Let's go inside little boy, we need to talk." Richard replied, turning off the engine. "It wasn't my fault papa! I only wanted to borrow deodorant." Tweek sniffled. "I was so scared papa, I thought I was gonna die." "We'll talk about this inside, Tweek." Richard said as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Tweek opened the passenger door and peeked his head out. "No. I wanna talk about it here. I-I don't want to go inside with you." 

Richard ignored this, entering their home as if he never heard anything.

Tweek sighed and sat back down on the passenger seat and stared out into space. _Imagine Clyde Donovan all bruised and battered, screaming for mercy. Good. Good. That would be good.  
__Throw a rock against his head, throw a boulder. Throw it at all of their heads. Good. Great—_ A little boy with black hair banged his hand against the window of the driver's side of the car, startling Tweek. "Tweek the freak! Tweek the freak!" He mocked, biking away. Tweek glared at him with a burning anger. 

The bike wobbled on it's wheels and toppled over. His knees scraping on the pavement on impact. The boy screamed as he limped away pushing his bike along with him.  
Tweek smiled. If only he could make something like that happen whenever he wanted to.

Feeling lighter, Tweek got out of the car and went inside their home.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Upon entering, Tweek heard continuous blunt banging coming from above.

Bang

Bang

Bang

He slowly walked up the stairs. The sounds seemed to be coming from his father's room. "Papa?" He called out, opening the door to his father's room. "Lord, please help my child... He's lost." Richard sat by the window banging his head against the wall.  
"Papa, stop it." Tweek said, walking over to his father.

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Papa!"

_BANG_

Richard stopped and looked up at Tweek. "I don't want to upset you, papa." Tweek sat beside Richard. "If a man has sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman, what's next Tweek? Say it."  
"No, papa." Tweek pleaded.  
"Say it." Richard replied. "Talk to me, papa— just talk to me." Tweek said, eyes beginning to water.  
"—both of them have done what is detestable. Say it."  
"Both of them have done what is detestable— I just want you to talk to me. It wasn't my fault."   
"They are to be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads. Leviticus 20:13. Say it, Tweek." Richard continued.  
"I'm not going to say that!" Tweek stood up. "I don't think that's right." He said.  
Richard put is hands in a praying position and closed his eyes. "Oh Lord. Help this little boy see the sin of his days and ways."  
"I didn't sin, papa—"  
"You showered with those boys— you had lust filled thoughts!"  
"Everyone has to shower, papa. It's required."  
Richard grabbed Tweek's hands and squeezed them. "You must be different. Because he sees you." "I don't wanna be different! I wanna be like them!" Tweek pulled his hands away from Richard and backing away.  
Richard stood up. Walking towards Tweek, his hand flashed in sudden speed, striking Tweek on the jaw, making him fall on the floor, weeping loudly.  
He couldn't stand up. He could only crawl away from his father's wrath. Messy blonde bangs stuck against his his tear streaked cheeks, snot dripping from his nose, and hoarse sobs coming from his throat.  
He felt a foot swing against his left rib, he let out a shout.  
"Get up, boy!" Richard shouted. He harshly grabbed Tweek's left arm and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen. "You pray. You pray for forgiveness, little boy."  
Richard swung the door beside the refrigerator open, he pushed Tweek into the closet head first. Tweek struck the wall and fell onto the floor. He quickly sat up, "PAPA NO!!" Richard slammed the door in Tweek's face before he could even stand.

  
Tweek screamed and banged his hands against the door while Richard leaned on it. "GOD, YOU SUCK!" Tweek shouted in an act of rebellion. "SIN! O SIN!" Richard shouted.  
The banging continued. Richard gasp quietly as he heard and felt the door crack. Tweek stopped banging.  
Richard stepped back and inspected the crack. _Oh Lord, it's starting._ "You spawn of the devil! You pray so that God may cleanse you!"  
"FUCK YOU!" Tweek continued to scream and cry and bang on the door as he heard Richard walk away.

He was alone with papa's angry God. He stared at all of the religious figures and photos, wiping tear stained cheeks and his snot filled nose, sniffling.

_He would not break this time._

But he did. It took only 4 hours before he broke, weeping and calling for his papa to let him out.  
He was starving and hasn't eaten lunch yet, and the need to urinate was terrible.

After 2 hours Tweek began to call, Richard finally opened the closet door.  
Tweek immediately ran out the door and went upstairs, into the bathroom.

He felt relieved finally being able to urinate. It was amazing how long he was able to hold in his piss.

He finished, zipping his pants up and washing his hands, Tweek stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
His eyes were all puffy from crying, bruises adorning his small and pale face.  
One on his right cheek, one on his left. He looked pathetic.

Anger and self pity washed over him. Tweek's pale hands gripped the porcelain sink. The mirror started to shake violently and it didn't take long before it cracked and shattered. Tweek snapped out of his trance and stepped back. _Oh no._

Richard was washing the dishes when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. "Tweek?" He shouted. "Tweek!" Richard quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. He reached for the doorknob. It was locked. "Tweek, open the door, it's papa." Richard said, jiggling the doorknob. "Just a minute!" Tweek said from the other side of the door.

The door opened revealing Tweek brushing his teeth. "What was that noise?" Richard asked. Tweek stopped brushing his teeth, "Nothing, papa." He replied, voice muffled from the foam in his mouth.   
Richard peered around the small space. He heard a mirror break, he was sure about it. But there it was- whole. Not a single crack on its surface. "Go to bed after you brush your teeth." Richard said, before shutting the door and going back downstairs to finish washing the dishes.

Tweek looked back at the mirror, and smiled. Maybe God was finally on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked this chapter ;u;  
> It took a long time to write since I procrastinated for a week before writing this. Then we were hit by a typhoon and the power was out so I didn't have anything to do so I did this uwu
> 
> Anw! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	3. not an update (a/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll delete this when the second chapter is up

Heyyy, so the second chap might take long to make since i have exams coming up.

I’ll start writing again on the 19th and I’ll try to get it up by hopefully on the 23rd? Aaaa but i’ll most likely upload it on the 26th cuz i wanna copy read all the stuff I wrote, including the prologue and chapter 1 :/

So yeah. I just wanted to make a little note cuz I don’t wanna leave u guys hanging hhhh

**(Update 12/30/19:** ok sike I didn’t get to finish writing the new chapter cuz i’m out of town and I’m constantly travelling with my fam yknow holiday shit. SooOo i might upload a new chapter sometime in January and from then on im gonna figure out a schedule so i’ll be able to upload chapters at least once a week so yeah, sorry :c **)**


End file.
